Olor a mar
by Kokoro-koko
Summary: Lo primero que Inglaterra reconoció de ella fue su risa, tan única y especial. Después recordó viejas historias de alianzas, besos con sabor a mar y una piel color crema que se fundía con el docel de la cama.


**Título:** Olor a mar.

**Resumen:** Lo primero que Inglaterra reconoció de ella fue su risa, tan única y especial. Después recordó viejas historias de alianzas, besos con sabor a mar y una piel color crema que se fundía con el docel de la cama.

**Advertencias:** Fem!Portugal. Me encanta el Yaoi, pero es que veo a Portugal como a una chica, sorry. Uso de nombres humanos, Isabel para Portugal.

**Pairings:** Inglaterra/Fem!Portugal, Brasil/Fem!Portugal.

**Disclaimer:** como ya sabéis, ni soy HImmaruya ni me pertenece Hetalia.

.

.

**Olor a mar.**

Lo primero que Inglaterra reconoció de ella fue su risa, tan única y especial. Tras el eco, apareció una chica espigada de semblante relajado que sostenía un pequeño cachorro de rizos negro azabache, acompañada por un joven rubio.

No había esperado encontrársela ahí, en la casa de Estados Unidos, aunque siendo la encarnación humana de una nación era natural que tarde o temprano terminase compareciendo ante el país más poderoso de la Tierra.

- Portugal – musitó, al reconocerla. Esta sonrió al saludarlo, con un ligero movimiento de mano – No esperaba encontrarte aquí.

- Bueno, él estaba buscando un perro para su jefe y me ofrecí a traerle a este pequeñín – respondió. Aún vistiendo ropa elegante parecía informal, tal vez era ese botón desabrochado de la blusa blanca y sencilla, que contrasta con el cabello oscuro, o quizás era sencillamente la sensación de seguridad y eterna tranquilidad que transmitía con su caminar. El perrillo meneó el rabo, feliz de estar entre sus brazos.

_Tiempo atrás, él se había encontrado igual._

- ¡Iggy, esta es Portugal! ¡Es tu nueva vecina europea! – Exclamó el americano. Ambos lo miraron, incrédulos, y entonces Portugal soltó una carcajada.

- Isabel lleva siglos siendo mi vecina, inculto, y la conozco desde hace muchísimo más tiempo que a ti – le espetó.

- ¿En serio os conocéis? Vaya, y esta es la primera vez que la veo… - Respondió Alfred, con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre. Arthur se tensó, preocupado por si su compañera se sentía insultada. Pero ella se limitó a menear la cabeza y sonreír.

- Vaya sí que nos conocemos, incluso estuvimos casados – La frase cayó como un mazazo y ni Arthur ni Alfred supieron cómo responder. El segundo reaccionó, indignado.

- ¿Qué tú qué? ¡Nunca me dijiste que estuvieras casado, viejo, y menos con una chica así! – chilló.

"No te lo dije porque eso era algo íntimo, no era asunto tuyo" pensó, a la vez que recuerdaba su historia con Portugal.

_Alianzas, besos con sabor a mar y una piel dorada que se funde con los doseles color crema. Hace siglos que no piensa en ello._

A su vez, la mente de Alfred se desvió hacia temas que deberían ser tabú para él: noches de bodas, camas compartidas…

Ajena a todo, Isabel hizo un gesto con la cabeza y señaló que era hora de irse.

- Ya nos veremos otro día en mi casa. Así podremos conocernos mejor y de paso, os presento a Brasil – señaló, a la vez que le entregaba el cachorro a América. Siempre tan abierta y directa, pensó Arthur, que recuerda los rumores acerca de que ella y Brasil están juntos, y ahora esos comentarios le saben amargos, aunque no sabe _o no quiere reconocer_ por qué.

.

.

** Continuará.**

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola a todo el mundo! Que sepáis que no he muerto, es sólo que no encuentro la manera de proseguir "Economía", pero tranquilos, que la inspiración llegará... espero.

Ahora, una aclaración sobre el cachorro del fic. Como espero que sepáis, todos los presidentes de la Casa Blanca han de tener un perro. El de Obama es un perro de aguas portugués que se llama Bo. ¿El por qué de su elección? Una de sus hijas (o las dos, no me acuerdo) era alérgica a los perros, pero esta raza en concreto es la única que no produce la sustancia que causa la reacción.

Si queréis realizar cualquier corrección, dar consejos o dejar un comentario en general; hacedlo con educación, por favor.

Besos a tods.


End file.
